bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Balder/Gallery
This is a Fusion Gallery depicting images for a single characters multiple articles for different forms. *Father Balder *Masked Lumen ''Bayonetta'' Gallery Renders Balder.jpg|Father Balder Bayonetta and balder.jpg|Balder and Cereza AngelFatherBalder.jpg|Balder, as he appears in his fight Balder and Rosa.png|The young Balder, Rosa and Cereza Bayonetta-balder 1920x1080 76218.jpg|Promotional photo for Father Balder Concept Art Balder Concept Art.jpg|Balder's concept art Balder 2.jpg|Back concept art Balder 4.jpg|Facial concept art Father Balder.jpg|Angelic form concept art Screenshots Balder's Lumen Watch1 - copia.png|Balder's Lumen Watch Balder's Lumen Watch2 - copia.png|Another view of Balder's Lumen Watch Balder kills Gomorrah.png|Balder defeats Gomorrah Balder uses sattelite.jpg|Balder uses laser satellite Balder's telekinesis.jpg|Balder prepares to throw a building Bayonetta's lipstick.png|Bayonetta's lipstick, it written "Balder and Rosa" Balder's defeat1.png|Balder's defeat. Father Balder's Introduction.png|Father Balder's introduction 4-FatherBalder.png|As seen in the Hierarchy of Laguna Father_Balder_1_Model.png|Father Balder model BalderGallery.png|Balder's angelic form in the Boss Model Gallery Balder carries a unconsious Bayonetta (Cereza).png Balder using Light Speed.png ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' Gallery Character07.png|Appearance in Bloody Fate Rosa X Blader.png|Young Balder, Rosa and Cereza in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Balder Bloody Eyes.png Balder Bloody Left.png ''Bayonetta 2'' Gallery Renders Masked_Lumen_Sage_Bayonetta_2_render.png|Balder in Bayonetta 2 UnmaskedBalderRender.png|Balder, unmasked, in Bayonetta 2. Unmasked Balder 2 - Bayo2.png|Balder, unmasked, in Bayonetta 2. Balder Unmasked Render.jpg|Balder, appearing unmasked. Balder Rosa Card.jpg|Balder and Rosa's Verse Card Lumen A Card.jpg|Masked Balder's Verse Card Lumen B Card.jpg|Unmasked Balder's Verse Card Balder Card.jpg|Balder's final form's Verse Card Concept Art 1419070800676.png|Balder masked concept drafts. 1419070906891.png|Balder unmasked concept drafts 1419070981017.png|Mask concept arts Balder Unmasked.png|Finalized Balder full body concept (unmasked) Balder Masked.png|Finalized Balder full body concept and leg detail (masked) 1419070723213.png|Balder's facial concept Balder Face.png|Monocle concept Balder Watch.png|Balder's Watch Balder Corrupted.png|Balder's corrupted state from the end of the game Balder Wolf.png|Wolf Within concept Screenshots Maskless Lumen Sage 01.png|the Masked Sage, without his mask, as he first appears in the game. Maskless Lumen Sage 02.png|Having turned around Maskless Lumen Sage 05.png|First meeting with Loptr Maskless Lumen Sage 03.png|With Rosa's lipstick. Maskless Lumen Sage 04.png Masked 5.jpg|The Masked Lumen's titular mask B2 ss 0531 009.png|Clash with Bayonetta in the opening movie Masked Lumen's Introduction.png|Introduction of the Sage, naming him as Masked Lumen. Bayonetta2 02.jpg|The Sage in aerial combat Bayonetta2 03.jpg|The Sage vs Bayonetta Bayonetta2 04.jpg Bayonetta2 09.jpg Bayonetta2 10.jpg Lumen Sage 2 Weapons.jpg|The Sage splitting his weapon in two The Masked Lumen's Beast Within1 - copia.png|The Masked Lumen's Beast Within. Wolfbite.jpg|The Sage in wolf form attacking Bayonetta with a bite attack. Lightningorb.jpg|The Masked Sage charging lightning attack. Launchingattack.jpg|The Sage launching the orb at Bayonetta. Flamesummon.jpg|The Sage summoning flames. 76.png|The Sage summoning Fortitudo. Sageandoverseer.jpg|The Masked Lumen and Loptr, watching Bayonetta and Loki. Un-Masked Lumen.png|The Masked Lumen, mask partially broken. Lumen Eyeshadow.png|The mask, still broken Balder Bayo 2 1.png|Balder, finally unmasked Balder Bayo 2 2.png|Balder's introduction in the final fight with him Balder Bayo 2 3.png|Balder heeds Rosa's last words Balder Bayo 2 4.png|Balder and his daughter, travelling to Fimbulventr Balder Bayo 2 5.png|Balder after losing the Right Eye. Balder Bayo 2 6.png|Balder stops Aesir from escaping Balder Bayo 2 7.png|Balder makes Bayonetta promise to stop him should Aesir corrupt his thoughts Balder Bayo 2 8.png|Corrupted by Loptr's influence and transformation to Father Balder Balder Bayo 2 9.png|After surviving Jubileus' defeat, Balder nears death. Balder Bayo 2 10.png|Balder promises that Loptr will not escape their fate Balder Bayo 2 11.png|In his last moments free from Loptr's influence, Balder thanks Bayonetta for keeping her promise Balder Bayo 2 12.png|Balder dies. Young Balder face.jpg|Young Balder face Young Balder full face.jpg|Balder full face Balder Page.png|Balder's page within The Hierarchy of Laguna Balder_Modern_Model.png|Father Balder (Modern day) model Masked_Lumen_Model.png|Masked Lumen model Balder_Young_Model.png|Balder model Balder_Wings_Model.png|Balder (Angelic wings) model Balder WolfWithin.png|Balder's Wolf Within model Bayo2 - Balder Story Mode Screenshot.png|Early Development screenshot of Balder being playable in Story Mode. Loptr steals the Right Eye from Balder.png Balder revisits the moment of Rosa's demise for the final time.png Balder as he fights Bayonetta.png Masked Lumen (Balder) revealed to have the Right Eye.png Loptr and Balder watch Loki and Bayonetta from a projection.png =Navigation= Category:Gallery Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2